Three Little Pigs
The Three Little Pigs are supporting characters in the Shrek film series. They are three brothers who speak in German accents. Appearances Shrek The Three Little Pigs are one of the many fairy tales who where exiled to Shrek's swamp. They weren't seen again until Shrek's Karaoke Dance Party singing Who Let The Dogs Out along with The Big Bad Wolf. Shrek 2 While Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona went to Far Far Away, the pigs watched over the swamp, alongside the other fairy tale creatures and threw a wild party in Shrek's house. They weren't seen again until later on, when they saw Shrek (who was transformed into a human), Donkey (who was transformed into a stallion), and Puss in Boots getting arrested. The group then went to the prison and helped the trio escape. At the end of the film, the Three Little Pigs helped Shrek defeat the Fairy Godmother. Shrek the Third The Three Little Pigs where at Fiona's baby shower and gave her a present. When Prince Charming and Captain Hook broke in, they demanded to know where Henry was. Gingy refused to tell, and when confronted by Hook, his life flashed before his own eyes. Then Hook asked it to Pinocchio since he can't lie but he was twisting the truth and Bricks couldn't take it longer and told where Henry was. The Three Little Pigs was also at the big rescue seen in the end, where they fought the evil fairy tales. Shrek the Halls The Three Little Pigs join Christmas at Shrek's swamp. Shrek Forever After When Shrek enters the alternate reality, they appear as Fifi's petsitters. They also appear in the normal universe, celebrating the Ogre Triplets' first birthday, where they have cake frosting on their nose. in a deleted scene, they fight against Shrek. The Pig Who Cried Werewolf In The Pig Who Cried Werewolf, the Three Little Pigs find themselves in trouble when they ignore the warning signs of Big Bad Wolf, their new neighbor, moving in next door who takes on a ferocious from during a full moon. While at home from the hospital where Horst got his leg hurt from spying on neighbors, like the Poor Lady and the Shoe and Jack and Jill. When they arrived at home, Heimlich saw that there's a new neighbor: The Big Bad Wolf. When the bag falls down, Heimlich, spying on Big Bad Wolf, saw that Big Bad Wolf has a box of knives, but Dieter and Horst didn't see it. Big Bad Wolf then buries the knives in the ground and goes into his house. At night, the moon is full and Big Bad Wolf is turned into a lady named Chef (Sean Bishop). She is getting the knives, but when Heimlich almost drops the telescope, she can hear the noise. Heimlich was about to show Dieter and Horst that there's something going on the house. When Dieter looks at the house, he sees Big Bad Wolf saying hi to them, but Heimlich doesn't know that because when he looks, Chef played the knives and said, "Get the maniac." Dieter and Horst are going in that house and they get captured by Chef. When Chef gets in the house, a scared Heimlich is captured to her / Wolf's house. After he screams in terror, he sees Dieter and Horst having dinner. When Chef arrives in the room, she turns back into the Wolf and the Three Little Pigs don't know. He tells them to get out, but when he turns back into Chef, the pigs run away. Chef gives chase and keeps changing back to Wolf and herself as she chases the Three Little Pigs. Scared Shrekless They celebrating Halloween. After Gingy's story, they run quickly and yell "Weeweeweeweeeweeeweeweeweewee!" and Wolf says that they didn't get all the way home. Video Game Appearances The Three Little Pigs have also appeared in Shrek Smash and Crash Racing. They are one of the eight unlock-able racers in this game and they act as one racer. Their kart is a flying magic carpet and their personal item is their hats. Trivia * Heimlich's cast had Shrek's name, Donkey's name, and Gingy's name. Category:Pigs Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Lordship of Duloc Category:Zombies Category:Animals Category:Shrek Universe Category:Siblings Category:Male